Young Justice Evolution
by VanguardLuard
Summary: A accident send Rouge and Nightcrawler to the Young Justice universe
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day at Xaveir's School for Gifted Youngsters. Nightcrawler and Rouge in there X men suits were helping Forge with one of he's machines.

"Thanks for the help you two." said Forge

"No problem buddy." said Nightcrawler

"What is this thing suppose to do?" asked Rogue

"Well, if it works we should be able to see or go to parallel worlds." said Forge. He then started up the machine. But nothing happened. "Hold on. Maybe if I increase the power." As Forge mess with the control pad there was a power spike. The machine turned on and started to suck stuff in. This included Nightcrawler and Rogue. Once those to went through the controls started to blow up and the machine turned off.

Nightcrawler and Rogue were sent out of the portal and was now in Fawcett City.

"Are you okay Rogue?" asked Nightcrawler

"Yeah, I'm okay! Where are we?" asked Rogue

"I don't know." Then they heard an alarm going off. They looked where it was coming from and saw three men in ski masks leave a bank. They decided to stop them. Nightcrawler teleported himself and Rogue behind the robbers. Rogue tossed the middle guy into the guy on the right. As Nightcrawler teleported behind the guy on the left and swiped kicked him onto the ground. The get away driver started to drive off. But was stopped by Captain Marvel.

"Sorry about that. I saw that he was going to get away and thought you could use my help." said Captain Marvel

"Thanks. Do you mind telling us where we are?" asked Nightcrawler

"Your in Fawcett City. Why do you ask?"

"I never heard of Fawcett City." said Rogue

"Wait! Do you think Forge's machine worked?"

"What are you two talking about?" asked Captain Marvel

Nightcrawler and Rogue told Captain Marvel about Forge's machine and what happened. Captain Marvel soon got a call from the Justice League called him and told him about an unknown reading in Fawcett City. It didn't take him long to figure out that Nightcrawler and Rogue were telling the truth and that they were from another Earth. Captian Marvel told Nightcrawler and Rogue he would take then to the Hall of Justice in Washington D.C.. Captain Marvel held Nightcrawler and Rogue each in one hand as he flew them. They got there soon after Flash and Kid Flash got there. Once they got there Captain Marvel started to talk to Batman, Green Arrow, Flash and Aquaman in privet a little ways from Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Speedy, Nightcrawler and Rogue. Captain Marvel explain what Nightcrawler and Rogue had told him.

"I wonder why they are here?" asked Speedy as he whispered to Kid Flash, Aqualad and Robin.

"Yeah, I didn't think Captain Marvel had any sidekicks." said Robin in a whisper to Kid Flash, Aqualad and Speedy.

"Well lets go ask them." said Kid Flash. Then speeded over to Nightcrawler and Rogue. Speedy got angry at Kid Flash. "Hello."

"Hi." said Rogue

"Hello." said Nightcrawler

"So what are you doing here?" asked Kid Flash

Then Captain Marvel, Batman, Aquaman, Flash and Green Arrow walked up to them.

"They are here because they need our help." said Captain Marvel. He started to explain the situation.

"So you two are from another version of Earth. That's so cool." said Kid Flash

"Its going to take us a long time to make a machine like that. As well find the your version of Earth." said Flash

"So we decided you can stay here till then." said Captain Marvel

"As long as you don't cause to much trouble." said Green Arrow

They all started to enter the Hall of Justice. They meet up with Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado. Soon after they got in the Hall of Justice Nightcrawler and Rogue were registered into the League's systems. They put there code names into the system. After that Nightcrawler, Rogue, Robin, Kid Flask, Aqualad, and speedy were showed around the place and told that they had unlimited access to the gym, there fully-stocked galley, and there library. Flash told them to make themselves at home. All but Speedy took a seat. Batman told them it won't take long for them to debrief about the attack of four ice villains attacks today. Speedy got angry at them because that all. Green Arrow tried to calm him down and told him to be patient. But this didn't calm Speedy down. Kid Flash, Robin and Aqualad didn't understand why Speedy was get mad. Speedy told them that today was the day they get closer to being members of the Justice League. They said they understand that and thought that a tour of the H.Q. was the first step. Then Speedy told them that the Hall wasn't the H.Q. but a orbiting satellite called the Watchtower. Batman was not happy that Green Arrow told Speedy about the Watchtower. Aquaman tried to calm Speedy down but it didn't help and Speedy left the Hall of Justice in anger. Soon after Speedy left the computer started to go off and then Superman appeared on it. He told them about explosion at Project Cadmus and that it was on fire. Batman had some suspicions about Cadmus and this presented an opportunity to check them out. But then there was another alert. Zatara called and told then that the sorcerer Wotan was using the Amulet of Aten to blot out the sun and need full league support. Superman said the fire was small and local authorities had it under control. Batman decided that Cadmus could wait. Batman contact the rest of the League to get to Zatara's location. Nightcrawler, Rogue, Kid Flash, Robin, Aqualad over heard this and walked over.

"Stay put." said Batman

"What? Why?" asked Robin

"This is a League mission." said Aquaman

"You're not trained." said Flash

"Since when?" asked Kid Flash

"I meant you're not trained to work as part if this team."

"There will be other missions. When you're ready" said Aquaman

"But for now, stay put." said Batman

They left to go to Zatara's location.

"When we're ready? How are we ever supposed to be ready when they treat us like - like sidekicks." said Kid Flash

"My mentor. My king. I thought he trusted me." said Aqualad

"Trust? They don't trust us with the basics. They've got a secret H.Q. in space."

"What else aren't they telling us?"

"I have a better question. Why didn't we leave with Speedy?" asked Robin

"What is Project Cadmus?"

"I don't know. But I can find out." Robin started to use the computer.

"**Access denied.**" said the computer

"Heh. Wanna bet?" Then Robin started to hack the computer.

"Whoa. How are you doing that?" asked Kid Flash

"Same system as the Batcave."

"**Access granted.**" said the computer

"All right, Project Cadmus. Genetics lab here inn D.C.. That's all there is. But if Batman's suspicious, maybe we should investigate."

"Solve their case before they do. It would be poetic justice." said Aqualad

"Well, they're all about justice."

"But they said stay put."

"For the blotting-out-the-sun mission, not this."

"Wait, are you going to Cadmus? Because if you're going, I'm going." said Kid Flash

"If you guys are going then I'm going too." said Rogue

"Oh me two." said Nightcrawler

"Just like that? We're a team on a mission." said Aqualad

They started to leave the Hall of Justice. But before they left Robin gave Rogue a mask. She put on the mask.

"So what do we call you two when we are on the mission?" asked Kid Flash

"I'm Nightcrawler." said Nightcrawler

"I'm Rogue." said Rogue

It took them awhile to get to Cadmus. Once they got there they saw the fire was still going on. Kid Flash ran saving two civilians by putting them on the roof and then he started to fall down and grabbed a ledge off an open window.

"It's what's-his-name. Flash Boy." said a Fire Man.

"Kid Flash. Why is that so hard?" asked Kid Flash

With Nightcrawler, Rogue, Robin and Aqualad.

"So smooth. Does he always have to run ahead? We need a plan." said Aqualad. Then saw that Robin was already got to the window that Kid Flash was hanging from. He pulled Kid Flash in.

"I got the people on the roof." said Nightcrawler. Then he teleported away. He appeared on top of the roof. "Quick, grab on." Nightcrawler grabbed the two civilians and teleported with the people on the ground. Then Rogue and Aqualad came up to Nightcrawler. Aqualad took out he's hilts.

"I need to borrow that." said Aqualad as the water that came out of the hose started to move towards the hilts. He made a water pillar that he, Nightcrawler and Rogue used to get to the window that Kid Flash and Robin entered.

"You could of helped." said Nightcrawler

"You three handled it. Besides, we're here to investigate. Poetic justice, Remember?" asked Robin

Aqualad looked around and saw something enter the elevator. Then the others joined Aqualad. "There is something in there." said Aqualad

"Elevators should be locked down." said Kid Flash

Robin got a good look of the elevator. "This is wrong." said Robin. Then he scanned the elevator. "Thought so. This is a high-speed express elevator. It doesn't belong in a two-story building."

"Neither does what I saw." said Aqualad. Hen then forced the door open. The loocked and saw it goes much farther down then they thought.

"And that's why they need an express elevator." Robin used he grappling hook to repel down. Nightcrawler, Rogue, Kid Flash and Aqualad repeled down the rope from Robin's grappling hook. It could only took them to Sub-Level 26. They went ovet to the side were the door was. Robin started to hack the security. "Bypassing security. There. Go." Aqualad opened those like he did before. The walked through the opened doors. "Welcome to Project Cadmus. Kid Flash started to run off. Aqualad tried to tell hit to wait. But he didn't listen. Soon the other joined up with Kid Flash how was almost crush by some strange creatures. But for some reason They could not remember them after they were gone. They soon made it to a door the Robin hacked open. "Okay, I'm officially whelmed." They saw some strange creatures generating electricity.

"This is how they hide this massive underground facility from the world. The real Cadmus isn't on the grid. It generates it own power." said Kid Flash

"But what are these creatures?" asked Nightcrawler

Robin hacked into there system. "It says they are called Genomorphs. Wow. Look ate the stat on these thing. Super-strength, telepathy, razor claws. These are living weapons." said Robin

"They're engineering an army." said Kid Flash

"But for what?" asked Rogue

"Wait, there's something else. Project K-R. The file's triple-encrypted, I can't-" said Robin

"Don't move!" said a voice. When they turned they saw Guardian with some small Genomorphs on he's shoulder run in the room. "Wait. Robin? Aqualad? Kid Flash? I don't know you two?"

"At lest he got your name right."

"I know you. Guardian. A hero." said Aqualad

"I do my best." said Guardian

"Then, what are you doing here?" asked Kid Flash

"I'm chief of security. You're trespassing. But we can call the Justice League. Figure this out."

"You think the League's gonna approve of you breeding weapons?"

"Weapons? What do you-?" The Genomorph on Guardian's horns started to glow. "What have I-? Ugh. My head. Take them down hard. No mercy." The Genomorphs started to charge at them. Robin tossed down a smoke bomb and then grappled away. Nightcrawler teleported to dodged the Genomorphs. Kid Flash also dodged the Genomorphs thanks to he's speed. Rogue had to pull a few Genomorphs. Aqualad fought with Guardian and had to shock him a little. There were able to leave thee room and meet up with Robin at the elevator. Who was hacking it. As the alarm was going off.

"Way to be a team player, Rob." said Kid Flash

"Weren't you right behind me?" asked Robin. Then the elevator door opened. They all entered to elevator and it close before the Genomorph got in.

"Why are we going down?" asked Rogue

"Isn't the way out up?" asked Nightcrawler

"Yeah, why aren't we going up?" asked Kid Flash

"Excuse me? Project K-R? It's down on Sub-Level 52." said Robin

"This is out of control. Perhaps... Perhaps we should contact the League." said Aqualad

Then the elevator reached Sub-Level 52. "We are already here." said Kid Flash. Then they left the elevator. They soon got to a fork in the road.

"Which way?"

"Yeah. Bizarre-looking hallway one or bizarre-looking hallway two?" asked Robin

"Hold." said a voice

They saw a strange creature and it levitated barrels and tossed them towards the heroes. They started to run away. They got to a hallway that a door with Project K-R on the front of it.

Nightcrawler grabbed Aqualad and Robin's arm's. "Rogue. Quick." said Nightcrawler. Then Rogue grabbed on to Nightcrawler. Then Nightcrawler then teleported into the room with Rogue, Robin and Aqualad. Kid Flash ran into the room before the door could close. Robin hacked the computer so they wouldn't unlock it.

"I disabled the door. We're safe." said Robin

"We're trapped. Even with Nightcrawler's teleport power." said Aqualad

"What are you talking about?" asked Nightcrawler

"Well you can't teleport out of here."

"Yeah, I can. I can teleport out anywhere as long as I know where I'm teleporting or can see where I'm teleporting."

"Now that's impressive." said Robin

"Uh, guys? You'll wanna see this." said Kid Flash as he pressed a button. Then the lights turned on to revile a boy in a pod. "Big K, little R. The atomic symbol for Krypton. Clone?"

"Robin. hack." said Aqualad

"Right, right." said Robin as he started to hack the computer. "Weapon designation Superboy. A clone force-grown in 16 weeks. From DNA acquired from Superman."

"Stolen from Superman."

"No way the big guy knows about this." said Kid Flash

"Solar suit allows him to absorb yellow sun radiation 24/7." said Robin

"And what about those creatures?" asked Rogue

"Genomorph-Gnomes. Telepathic. Force-feeding him an education."

"And we can guess what else. They're making a slave out of, well, Superman's son." said Kid Flash

"Now we contact the League." said Aqualad. Kid Flash, Aqualad and Robin each tried to make contact but they all got static.

"No signal." said Robin

"Nightcrawler you will have to teleport us to the Hall of Justice or at lest to the streets."

"I can't do that." said Nightcrawler

"But you say you can teleport anywhere if you see it or know where it is."

"I can but I can only teleport up two miles. That's as far I can get in one teleport." said Nightcrawler

"We're in too deep. Literally." said Kid Flash.

"We can't leave him like this." said Robin

"That's for sure." said Rogue

"Set him free. Do it." said Aqualad

Robin messed with he's computer to released Superboy. Superboy started to move and then woke up. He rushed Aqualad and pinned him to the ground. He then started to punch Aqualad. Both Kid Flash and Robin tried to hold Superboy arms back so he would stop attack Aqualad. Rogue took of one of her gloves. Superby was able to slip one of he's arms out of Kid Flash's grip and punched him. This send Kid Flash flying. After that hit Kid Flash was knocked out.

"I don't wanna do this." said Robin as he explode a gas bomb. This caused Superboy to move back He quickly hit Robin knocking him out. Aqualad kicked Superboy sending him flying back. He got back up. Then Nightcrawler grabbed Superboy and teleported to the ceiling and let go of him. Then Aqualad made hard water hammers thanks to he's hilts and hit Superboy sending into the stand he was on. Then Rogue grabbed one of Superboys hands. But Superboy quickly hit Rogue in the gut sending her flying. Superboy got up a little winded.

"We are trying to help you." said Aqualad

Suberboy ran quickly and punched Nightcrawler and knocked out Nightcrawler. Aqualad jump Superboy and pushed him into a wall. Aqualad tossed a punch and Superboy countered. Superboy and Aqualad kept at it. As Rogue got up and put her glove back on. Aqualad tried to shock but Superboy jumped up hitting Aqualad on the ceiling. Aqualad kept holding on but when Superboy jump up and hit Aqualad on the ceiling again. This knocked Aqualad out. Then Rogue ran toward Superboy and punched him sending him flying into the door they came in leaving a dent in the door. Both Supeboy and Rogue were at it. Both were equal in straight and speed. Superboy then picked up the stand that he was on and started to hit Rogue with it until she was out cold. Then Superboy opened the door to let the people outside the room enter.


	2. Chapter 2

Dr. Desmond was talking to some people that were blocked out on the screens.

"Dr. Desmond. You required an audience with the Light?" asked one of the people on the screen

"Yes. Very sorry to disturb you at this late hour-"

"Just make your report." said another person

"Of course. Well we had a small fire here at Project Cadmus. The origin of the incident is still unclear. But it seems to have attracted some unwanted attention. Three sidekicks, Robin, Aqualad and Kid Flash. As well two other we don't know who they are. They breached and then they found and released the Weapon. The Superboy. Of course, the clone is under our telepathic control and, as ordered, turned against his would-be liberators. The five are contained and we don't believe the League knows they're here. So, what should I do with them?"

"Clone them." sais the first person

"The substitutes will serve the light. And only the light." said the second person

"And the originals?" asked Dr. Desmond

"Dispose of them. Leave no trace."

With Rogue, Nightcrawler, Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad they heard a voice in there heads. The voice woke them up. They were all restrained. They noticed that Suberboy was there watching them. Unlike the others Nightcrawler glass was one way.

"What? What do you want?" asked Kid Flash. But Suberboy didn't say anything. "Quit staring. You're creeping me out."

"KF, how about we not tick off the guy who can fry us with a look?" asked Robin

"We only sought to help you." said Aqualad

"Yeah, we free you, and you turn on us. How's that for grati-" said Kid Flash

"Be quiet now. Our new friend here was not in full control of his actions." said Rogue

"That's for sure." said Rogue

"What if !-? What if I wasn't?" said Superboy

"He can talk?" asked Kid Flash in shock

"Yes, he can." Superboy said a little angry

Everyone looked at Kid Flash. "It's not like I said "it"."

"He does got a point." said Nightcrawler

"The Genomorphs taught you telepathically." said Rogue

"They taught me much. I can read, write. I know the names of things." said Superboy

"But have you seen them? Have they ever actually let you see the sky or the sun?" asked Robin

"Images are implanted in my mind, but, no, I have not seen them." said Superboy

"Do you know what you are? Who you are?" asked Aqualad

"I am the Superboy. A genomorph. A clone made from DNA of the Superman. Created to replace him should he perish. To destroy him should he turn from the Light."

"To be like Superman is a worthy aspiration. But like Superman, you deserve a life of your own. Beyond that solar suit. Beyond your pod. Beyond Cadmus."

"I live because of Cadmus. It is my home!"

"Your home is a test tube. We can show you the sun." said Robin

"Uh, pretty sure it's after midnight, but we can show you the moon." said Kid Flash

"We can show you, introduce yo to Superman." said Aqualad

"No, they can't. They'll be otherwise occupied." said Dr. Desmond as he, a lady and Guardian entered the room. "Activate the cloning process."

"Pass. Batcave's crowded enough." said Robin

"And get the Wepon back in its pod."

"Hey, how come he get to call Supey an "it"?" asked Kid Flash

"Help us." said Aqualad

Guardian was about to take Suberboy but he refused. "Don't start thinking now." said Dr. Desmond as the Genomorph hoped off he's shoulder and took control of Suberboy. "See, you're not a real boy. You're a weapon. And you belong to me. Well, to Cadmus. Same thing. Now get back to your pod." Superboy started to head back to he's pod. The lady started to use the control pad to activate the pods to take there DNA. Needles trusted in them as they extracted blood from them as well gave them a mild shock. "Where's Dubbilex?" Then he showed up right behind Dr. Desmond. "Ooh! Lurking as usual. Get the Gnomes downloading their memories. When that's done, delete the source material." The shock was painful.

"Suberboy, you live. That gives you the right to follow your own path. A weapon or a person? The choice is yours. But ask yourself, what would Superman do?" whispered Aqualad

Superboy heard this as he was walking back to he's pod. Then he tossed the Genomorph off he's shoulder and started to head back. Once he got back he ripped off the door. Once the door was gone Nightcrawler, Rogue, Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad were no longer being shocked. "I told you to get back to your..." Dr. Desmond said as he, Dubbilex and Guardian rushed him. But Superboy pushed them to the side.

"Don't give me orders." said Suberboy

"You here to help us or fry us?" asked Kid Flash

Superboy just stared at them and nothing happened. "I don't seem to have heat vision, so I suppose helping is my only option."

Then Robin was finally able to free himself. "Ugh, finally. Lucky Batman isn't here. He'd have my head for taking so long." said Robin

"Seriously? That's what you're worried about? The whole League will have our heads after tonight." said Kid Flash

Robin pressed a button and opened the pods. Nightcrawler then teleported out of he's holds. "Nightcrawler free Rogue. Superboy free Aqualad. I'll get Kid Mouth." Nightcrawler grabbed Rogue and teleported her free

"Don't you give me orders either." Then Superboy freed Aqualad by destroying he's restraints.

"Thank you." said Aqualad

Then Robin freed Kid Flash. Once they were all freed. They started to head for the door. "You! You'll never get out here. I'll have you back in pods before morning." said Dr. Desmond

"That guy is not whelmed. Not whelmed at all." said Robin. Then he tossed five disks into the containers holding there blood.

"What's with you and this "whelmed" thing?" asked Kid Flash

Once the left the disks that Robin tossed exploded. The explosion destroyed the blood and the pods.

As they were running the Genomorphs started to activate.

"We are still 42 levels below ground. But if we can make the elevator..." said Aqualad. Then some huge Genomorphs blocked the way. They looked back and saw average size Genomorphs started to come out of the wall. The big Genomorph started to attack. Nightcralwer teleported to dodged. Kid Flash, Robin and Aqualad dodged them as the got passed them. Superboy punched one of the Genomorph sending it to the ground. A Genomorph was about to hit Superboy, Rogue stopped its attack and pushed it on it's back. Rogue punched one other Genomorph and meet up with the others. Superboy kept attacking the Genomorphs. The ceiling started to fall apart thanks to the fight. "Superboy. The goal is to escape, not bury ourselves here."

"You want escape?" asked Superboy. Then he tossed a down Genomorph into the last two standing. They got to the elevator and Rogue quickly forced it open.

"So Nightcrawler can teleport and Rogue has super strength." said Kid Flash

"I don't have super strength." said Rouge as Kid Flash a Robin started to head up. Rogue grabbed Nightcrawler and jumped up really high. Superboy grabbed Aqualad and did the same thing. Rogue grabbed on to something. Then Superboy started to fall.

"I- I'm falling." said Suberboy. Rogue swing Nightcrawler so he could catch Aqualad who grabbed he's arm. "Superman can fly. Why can't I fly?"

"Don't know. But it looks like you can leap tall buildings in a single bound. Still cool. And what do you mean you don't have super strength? We just saw you use it." said Kid Flash

"If I touch someone I gain there abilities including super powers. And while Suberboy was attacking us I used it in hopes to knock him out. I would say I only have them for another 5 minutes 10 at the most." said Rogue

"Oh!"

Then the elevator started to move down. "Guys, this will have to be our exit." said Robin

Superboy punched open the elevator door the were now on Sub-Level 15. They started to ran through the building. As Genomorphs chased them. Superboy told them to go left then right. They were soon at a dead end.

"Great directions, Supey. You trying to get us re-podded?" asked Kid Flash

"No, I don't understand." said Superboy

"Don't apologize. This is perfect." said Robin. They went into the vents. Once they crawled out of the vent Robin started to hack the system. Because of this they thought the were coming out in the bathroom. "Okay. That should distract them for awhile. But there still plenty of them between us and out."

"But I've finally got room to move." said Kid Flash

Then he started to run up the steps fast. He saw Genomorph coming down the steps. Kid Flash nocked them down as he ran passed. Nightcrawler, Rogue, Aqualad, Robin and Suberboy were right behind Kid Flash.

"More behind us." said Robin

Superboy kicked the steps behind them and destroyed it and sending it falling down. Once Kid Flash got to Sub-Level one a big metal door and he ran into unable to stop in time. Then The rest of the Team joined up with Kid Flash.

"We're cut off from the street." said Aqualad

"Thanks, my head hadn't noticed." said Kid Flash

"We should be close enough for Nightcrawler to get us out of here."

"Yeah, but I can only teleport with three other people." said Nightcrawler

Then Superboy tried to pry the door open. Rogue ran up and help out Superboy along with Aqualad. But it wouldn't move. Even Robin tried to help by hacking it but couldn't hack it fast enough. Soon huge Genomorphs showed up behind them. "This way said Robin as he kicked down a door. They all went through the door and started to run. The ran into Guardian and a group of Genomorphs. They got ready for battle. Then the Genomorphs used there psyche powers to make them uncontested. Except for Superboy who was onn he's knees. Then Dubbilex showed up.

'Perhaps, for the sake of all Genomorphs our brother Suberboy should make up his own mind.' thought Dubbilex as he send it to the other Genomorphs and Superboy

'It was you.' thought Superboy as Dubbilex could hear him.

'Yes, brother. I set the fire and lured your new friends down into Cadmus. Woke them when they were in danger.'

'And guided me. Why?'

'Because you are our hope, the Genomorph hero. You will blaze a trail for all our brother, showing us the way to freedom.' Then the Genomorph freed Guardian from its control. Guardian did not know what was going on. Then the rest started to get up. 'What is your choice, brother?'

"I choose freedom."

"It feels like fog lifting." said Guardian

"Guardian." said Aqualad

"Go. I'll deal with Desmond."

"I think not." said Desmond as he just got there. "Project Blockbuster will give me the power to restore order to Cadmus." Desmond drank the serum he brought. Then he's body started to changed he started to grow and he's skin started to peel off showing a new blue skin with red cracks.

"Everyone back." Guardian charged at him but was hit to the side. Then Suberboy charged at Desmond the tossed a few punches. Then Superboy jumped up and Desmond jump at Suberboy. They both went through the ceiling.

"Okay, that's one way to bust through a ceiling." said Robin as he used he's grabbing hook to go through it. Nightcrawler grabbed Kid Flash and Aqualad with Rogue grabbing on to him.

"You think th Lab Coat planned that?" asked Kid Flash

"I doubt he is planning anything anymore." said Aqualad

Then Nightcrawler teleported them to the next floor by the hole. They noticed that Suberboy was being held up in the air by Desmond. He then tossed him into Aqualad. The rest went over to check on them. They started to charge at Desmond. Kid Flash dogded he attack by going in-between he's feet. Then Rogue, Aqualad and Superboy punched Desmond. He tripped over Kid Flash as he fell to the floor. "Learned that on in kindergarten." Robin tossed a few disk at him but the bounced off. Superboy was about to grab Desmond but he reacted first and rammed him into a pillar. Superboy started to punch him. But it didn't do much to Desmond. He then started to punch Superboy. Aqualad tried to stop him but was quickly sent to the floor. Desmond then tossed Superboy into another pillar. Rogue tried to grab Desmond with her bare hand but she was about to get hit. When Nightcrawler teleported in and teleported them out of the way just in time. Kid Flash tried to help but was tossed into Aqualad how just got up off the ground. Desmond attacked Aqualad destroying on of the pillars. Robin saw this and got an idea. "KF, Rogue, Nightcrawler get over here." said Robi They got over there to hear what Robin's plan. But Rogue let Robin know that time ran out soon after the team punch before. Then after that both Nightcrawler and Kid Flash work together to distracted Desmond and get him to destroy some of the Pillars. Robin let Aqualad and Superboy know what he's plan is. Then they started to destroy some of the pillars. As Robin and Rogue started to set up explosives on the other pillars that were still up. Then Robin set up a X so they know where to bring Desmond too. Aqualad made the floor wet. Kid Flash and Nightcrawler lured Desmond over. Superboy then hit him sending him to the ground. Aqualad the shocked the water to electrify him. "Move!" They all started to run as the explosive went off. Then the whole building started to come down. They weren't able to get out in time. Soon after the build was falling down. With the thanks to Superboy and Aqualad they were able to get out of the ruble.

"We did it." said Aqualad

"Was there ever any doubt?" asked Robin

Desmond was out cold under the ruble.

"See? The moon." said Kid Flash as he showed Superboy the moon. Then Superman started to fly towards them. "Oh, and Superman. Do we keep our promises or what?"

Then all of the Justice League showed up as well. Superboy then walked up to Superman. He then lifted up part of he's torn suit showing the S on it. This surprised Superman. But he didn't say a word.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Batman

"He doesn't like being called an "it"." whispered Kid Flash

"I'm Superman's clone." said Sauberboy

This got the Justice League's attention. "Start talking." said Batman

They started to tell them what happened in Cadmus. Then after that some of the Justice League took away Desmond as the others kept on talking. Then soon Superman walked over to Superboy. "We'll, uh - We'll figure something out for you. The League will, I mean. For now, I'd I'd better make sure they get that Blockbuster creature squared away." said Superman. Then he flew away.

Batman started to walk up to them. "Cadmus will be investigated. All 52 levels. But let's make on thing clear."

"You should have called." said Flash

"End results aside, we are not happy. You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct orders and endangered lives. You will not be doing this again."

"I am sorry, But we will." said Aqualad

"Aqualad, stand down." said Aquaman

"Apologies, my king. But no. We did good work here tonight. The work you trained us to do. Together, on our own, we forged something powerful, important."

"If this is about your treatment at the Hall, the three of you-" said Flash

"The six of us. And it's not." said Kid Flash

"Batman, we're ready to use what you taught us. Or why teach us at all?" asked Robin

"Why let them tell us what to do? It's simple. Get on board, or get out of the way." said Superboy

"I agree." said Rogue

Nightcrawler, Rogiue, Superboy, Kid Flash, Robin and Aqualad stood together.

A few day later at Mount Justice.

"This cave was the original Secret Sanctuary of the Justice League. We're calling it into service again. Since you six are determined to stay together and fight the good fight. You'll do it on League term. Red Tornado has volunyeered to live here and be your supervisor. Black Canary's in charge of training. I will deploy you on missions." said Batman

"Real missions?" asked Robin

"Yes, but covert."

"The League will still handle the obvious stuff. There's a reason we have these big targets on our chests." said Flash

"But Cadmus proves the bad guys are getting smarter. Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly." said Aquaman

"The seven of you will be that team." said Batman

"Cool. Wait. Seven?" asked Robin

They turned around and saw a Martian girl. "This is the Martian Manhunter's niece, Miss Martian."

"Hi." said Miss Martian

"Liking this gig more every minute." Kid Flash whispered to Robin. "Welcome aboard. I'm Kid Flash. That's Robin. Aqualad. Nightcrawler. Rogue. It's cool if you forget their names.

"I'm honored to be included."

They started to walk towards her. Except for Superboy. Robin noticed this. "Hey, Superboy. Come meet Miss M." said Robin

Then Suberboy walked up. Then Miss Martian changed the color of her shirt to black. "I like your T-shirt. This made Superboy smiled.

"Today is the day." said Aqualad


	3. Chapter 3

It was a normal day at the X mansion. Forge was working on the portal that Kurt and Rogue went into.

"How's it coming Forge?" asked Charles

"Well I got good news and bad news. The good news is I got the portal working. The bad news is I haven't figured out how to retrieve things form other places yet." said Forge

"So your say we can send thing or others to them. But we can't get them."

"That's right. Plus I will need to know there location before I can bring them back."

Later after Charles got the group together in the meeting room.

"So what did you need us for?" asked Kitty

"Is this about what happened to Kurt and Rogue?" asked Jean

"Indeed! There are a few things we can do." said Charles

"What is that professor?" asked Scott

"Forge got the machine working but it only goes one way. He is working on how to get them back as we speak. But to bring them back he needs to know there location. So we can send a team in now to find them or after Forge is done."

"Couldn't Forge just got to the world and make a portal there?" asked Storm

"I asked Forged that as well. But he said he doesn't know there level of technology. For all we could know the world is similar to middle ages."

"I see so it would be safer for Forge to build it here. So maybe two teams would be the best."

"Professor I would like to be on team one." said Jean

"Alright! As will Kitty and Scott will be on team one as well." said Charles

"Professor?!" asked Kitty

"Yes, Kitty?"

"Are you sure just the two of us will be enough?"

"I believe so. We don't know who long it'll be till Forge will be done. So it would be better if the first team is small."

"Xavier is right. We don't know how long it'll be till Forge will be done." said Logan

"I'm glade you agree with me, Logan. Because you're going with them as well."

"Wait!?"

"They will need someone that good in the wild. But as well as someone that can adapt as well."

"So when are we heading out?" asked Scott

"Soon. The portal is ready but you need to be ready for anything.

At Mount Justice.

Then Robin and Kid Flash appeared thanks to zeta tube. They went over to the others who where looking at the monitor seeing that Red Tornado was heading towards them.

"Did you ask him?" asked Robin

"What did he say?" asked Kid Flash

"He's arriving now." said Aqualad

"Then what are we waiting for?" Kid Flash, Robin and Aqualad started to run for the entrance. Nightcrawler smiled as he followed them. Soon Superboy, Rogue and Miss Martian followed as well. They got out side just as Red Tornado started to touch down. "Red Tornado."

"Greetings. Is there a reason you intercept me outside the cave?" asked Red Tornado

"We hoped you had a mission for us." said Aqualad

"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility."

"It's been over a week and..." said Robin

"You will be tested soon enough. For the time being, simply enjoy each other's company."

"This team is not a social club." said Aqualad

"No. But I am told social interaction is an important team-building exercise. Perhaps you can keep busy by familiarizing yourself with the cave." Then Red Tornado started to head inside the cave.

"Keep busy." whispered Kid Flash to Robin

"Does he think we're falling for this?" asked Robin a bit angry at this.

"Oh, I'll find out." said Miss Martian. She the tried to read but it failed. "I'm sorry. I forgot he's a machine. Inorganic. I cannot read his mind."

"Nice try, though. So, uh, know what I'm thinking right now?" asked Kid Flash

"We all know what you're thinking about." said Robin

"Yeah! You don't need to be a mind reader." said Nightcrawler

"And now we tour the clubhouse." said Aqualad

"Well, Superboy, Nightcrawler, Rogue and I live here. We can play tour guides." said Miss Martian

"Don't look at me." said Superboy

"I don't mind." said Nightcrawler

"I think a private tour sound much more fun." said Kid Flash

"She never said it was a private tour." said Rogue as she rolled her eyes.

"Team-building. We'll all go." said Aqualad

"So this would be our front door." said Miss Martian as they all started to headed back in. Then they went out a back entrance. "And this would be the back. The cave is actually the entire mountain."

"It was hollowed out and reinforced by Superman and Green Lantern in the early days of the League." said Kid Flash

"Then why abandon it for the Hall of Justice?" asked Superboy

"I was wondering that as well." said Rogue

"The cave's secret location was compromised." said Aqualad

"So they traded it in for a tourist trap? Yeah, that makes sense." said Suberboy

"If villains know of the cave, we must be on constant alert." said Miss Martian

"The bad guys know we know they know about the place. So they'd never look here." said Robin

"He means we're hiding in plain sight." said Kid Flash

"Ah, that's much clearer." said Miss Martian

Then Superboy smelled something burning. "I smell smoke." said Superboy

"ahh, my cookies." Miss Martian flew up and headed for the kitchen. Nightcrawler teleported there just as Miss Martian got there. She started to pull out the burnt cookies. The rest walked in as Miss Martian set them on the counter. The cookies were all black and burnt. "I was trying out Grammy Jones' recipe from episode 17 of... Uh, heh. Never mind."

"I bet they'd have tasted great. He doesn't seem to mind." said Robin as they saw Kid Flash eating the burnt cookies.

"I have a serious metabolism." said Kid Flash

"I'll make more?" said Miss Martian

"It was sweet of you to make any." said Aqualad

"Thanks, Aqualad."

"We're off-duty. Call me Kaldur' Ahm. Actually, my friends call me Kaldur."

"I'm Wally. See, I already trust you with my secret ID unlike Mr. Dark Glasses over here. Batman's forbidden Boy Wonder from telling anyone his real name." said Wally

"Mine's no secret. It's M'gann M'orzz. But you can call me Megan. It's an Earth name, and I'm on Earth now." said Megan. Then Superboy started to walkaway. 'Don't worry, Superboy. We'll find you an Earth too.' Megan thought as she send it to Superboy.

"Get out of my head!" Superboy shouted in anger.

'What's wrong? I don't understand. Everyone on Mars communicates telepathically.' Thought Megan sending it to the others. Robin, Wally and Kaldur grabbed there heads.

"M'gann, stop." said Kaldur. Megan was in a bit of a shock by this. "Things are different on Earth. Here, your powers are an extreme invasion of privacy."

"Besides, Cadmus' creepy little psychic G-Gnomes left a bad taste in his brain." said Wally

"I didn't mean to..." said Megan

"Just stay out." said Superboy. Then he went over and took a seat on the couch.

"Hello, Megan. I know what we can do." Then Megan flew off. Then the others followed her. Megan then came back. "Superboy, please?"

"Don't talk to me." But after a bit he got up and headed towards where there rest headed.

They went down the elevator and arrived at the hanger.

"It's my Martian Bio-Ship." said Megan

They came out of the elevator and saw a big red sphere.

"Cute. Not aerodynamic, but cute." said Wally

"I think the X Jet is much better looking." said Nightcrawler

"It's at rest, sillies. I'll wake it." said Megan. It then morphed into ship form. Then the door to the ship opened up.

"I still say the X Jet is better."

"What does this X Jet even look like?" asked Superboy

"The X Jet is a SR 77 Blackbird."

"SR 77 Blackbird? There is no such thing." said Robin

"In this world there's not."

"Well anyway, are you coming?" asked Megan

They soon got in into the Bio-Ship.

Back at the X Mansion.

Jean, Scott, Kitty and Logan were ready. They wearing there X men clothes. They had some duffle bags filled with spare clothes for them as well as Rogue. They also had a few spar image inducers for Kurt just incase.

Forge then opened the portal. "So this will take us to where Rogue and Kurt were sent?" asked Scott

"Not exactly. I could get the exact location of where they ended up. But I was able to get the world they where sent to." said Forge

"What are going to do when or if we find Kurt and Rogue?" asked Jean

Forge gave Logan a device. "Once you find Kurt and Rogue you activate this. With it I should be able to locate you." said Forge

"Wait?! Should?!" asked Kitty

"Well I did test it here. But I don't know if I can get it from a different world. And don't worry no one can pick up the signal but me."

Scott, Jean, Kitty and Logan went into the portal.

With the team. Once they got on the ship made enough seat for everyone. Everyone took there seats.

"Red Tornado, please open the bay doors." said Megan

Then the doors and Megan flew the Bio-Ship out of the hanger.

"Incredible." said Robin

"She sure is. I mean, the ship, which, like all ship, is a she." said Wally

"Fast with his feet not so much with his mouth."

"Dude."

Then Kaldur leaned towards Superboy. "I may not have psychic powers but I can guess what you're thinking. You overreacted and you don't know how to apologize. Just say." said Kaldur whispering it to Superboy.

"He'll come around." Robin said in a whisper to Megan

"He doesn't seem to like me much." Megan whispered

"You guys remember he has super-hearing, right?" asked Wally

"How about showing us a little Martian shape-shifting?" asked Robin

Megan started to morph into Robin and Kid Flash. But she was still female and the same height as she was. Rogue wasn't the keen on Megan's shape-shifting ability. Megan noticed this as did Robin.

"Is it wrong that I think I'm hot?" asked Wally

Megan felt a bit depressed again.

"Wow you keep upsetting people today." said Robin

"What did I do this time?" asked Megan

"It's not your fault. Rogue doesn't really care for shape-shifters. You see there is this mutant called Mystique. She has the power to shape-shift as well. Mystique changed into someone else and befriend her. Then she tricked her to get into our home so she could steal data from us. She doesn't hate you it's just..." said Nightcrawler

"My powers remind her of a bad memory."

"I'm sorry if I made you upset. I just find it harder to trust those that can change how they look at will." said Rogue. This cheered Megan back up a bit.

"So what about your clothes?" asked Kaldur

"They're organic, like this ship. They respond to my mental commands" said Megan

"As long as they're the only ones." said Superboy

This got Megan feeling down again. Can you do that ghosting-through-walls thing that Manhunter does?" asked Wally

"Density-shifting? No. It's a very advanced technique." said Megan

"Flash can vibrate his molecules right through a wall. Ha-ha-ha. When he tries it, bloody nose." said Robin

"Dude!" said Wally a bit shocked that Robin told her that.

"Here's something I can do. Camouflage mode." said Megan as the ship became invisible.

"Red Tornado to Miss Martian. An emergency alert has been triggered at the Happy Harbor Power. I suggest you investigate, covertly. I'm sending coordinates." said Red Tornado over the radio

"Received. Adjusting course."

"Tornado's keeping us busy again." said Robin

"Well, a simple fire led you to Superboy. We should find out what caused the alert."

"I think I know the cause." said Superboy. The rest look in the direction he was and saw a tornado heading towards them. Miss Martian tried to dodge but it was to late they were sucked into. But after a bit she was able to fly out of it. She flew the ship close to the ground and they got out of it.

"Robin, are tornadoes common to New England? Robin?" asked Kaldur

They all soon noticed that Robin was gone. Then heard his laugh. "He was just here." said Megan

They heard the windows of the building get destroyed. They headed into the building. They noticed Robin getting nocked back. They went over to Robin and saw someone metal in the color red with some blue cords coming out.

"Who's your new friend?" asked Superboy

"Didn't catch his name, but he plays kind of rough." said Robin

"My apologies. You may address me as Mr. Twister." said Mr. Twister. He send a strong wind at Superboy who was trying to charge at Mr. Twister. But Superboy was sent flying back into a wall. Wally got out his Kid Flash googles and puts them on. Aqualad, Kid Flash, Miss Martian charged at Mr. Twister. Kid Flash got the first and tried to kick him but was blown to the side. Then soon Aqualad and Miss Martian were sent back by a gust of wind. Then Nightcrawler appeared on Mr. Twister's back and tried pull a cord off but Mr. Twister quickly blew him off. Nightcrawler teleported away before he could a wall. "I was prepared to be challenged by a superhero. I was not, however, expecting children."

"We're not children." said Robin as he tossed a small explosive so the wind would disappear. So a ring could hit Mr. Twister.

"Objectively, you are." Then Mr. Twister flicked the ring away and it exploded. "Have you no adult supervision? I find your presence here quite disturbing."

"Well, we hate to see you disturbed. Let see if you're more turbed once we kick your can." All but Kid Flash were there. Miss Martian used her mind to destroy a tube above him and steam come down. Superboy jumped up to attack Mr. Twister but blew him away right into Miss Martian sending both to the ground. Nightcrawler teleported him and Rogue onto the back of Mr. Twister as Robin and Aqualad started to charge at Mr. Twister. Mr. Twister blew Robin and Aqualad into each other. Then after that he blew Nightcrawler and Rogue off his back.

"Indeed, that was quite turbing. Thank you." Then Mr. Twister started to fly out of the building. As Kid Flash got up and quickly ran in front of Mr. Twister.

"What have you done to my team?" asked Kid Flash

"Embarrassed them, largely." Mr. Twister send a tornado and it picked up Kid Flash and headed for the building. But he was save as he found himself in the air by Miss Martian.

"I got you, Wally." said Miss Martian

"Thanks." said Kid Flash as he was placed on the ground. They all were there as they were ready.

"I would have thought you had all learned your limitations by now." said Mr. Twister

"What do you want?" asked Aqualad

"Isn't it obvious? I'm waiting for are real hero."

"Read his mind. Find a weakness."

"I thought I wasn't supposed to do that." said Miss Martian

"It's okay with the guys." said Robin

Miss Martian tried to read Mr. Twisters mind but it doesn't work. "Nothing. I'm getting nothing. Hello, Megan. Mr. Twister is Red Tornado in disguise. He's inorganic. An android. And how many androids do you know that can generate tornados?"

"Or because he is an android someone build another or made a suit with his abilities." said Rogue

"Well Red Tornado did send us her." said Aqualad

"And after saying we'd be tested soon enough. This could be his test. Something to keep us busy." said Robin

"Speedy called it. We're a joke. This is over." said Kid Flash

"What are you talking about?" asked Nightcrawler

Robin, Aqualad and Kid Flash walked up to a point and told Mr. Twister that they wouldn't fight him and knew that he was Red Tornado. Mr. Twister laughed at this and then lightning started to strike. Kid Flash wondered if Red Tornado can do that. Then Mr. Twister attacked them with a lightning strike. The strike hit them all sending them back. Superboy was hurt the less and tried jump attack but was knocked back down. Mr. Twister was heading towards them but Miss Martian started to get up. Before Mr. Twister could attack them the Bio-ship got in front of them and it hid them from Mr. Twister.

A while ago in the middle of the woods.

A portal opened up and then Scott, Jean, Kitty and Logan came out of it. Then the portal closed.

"So this is the world that Kurt and Rogue were sent? It looks like ours a bit." said Kitty

"Well Forge said the world was similar to ours." said Scott

"We shouldn't assume it's like our world. We are just in a woods. We won't know till we get to a town. Let's get a move on." said Logan

As they walled through the woods not knowing where then nearest town was. After awhile they stared to hear some screams.

"Where is that coming from? What's going on?" asked Scott

Jean used her power to sense people. "There are people in danger they are over there. But I don't know what?" said Jean pointing towards a factory

"Let's go check it out." They started to head towards where the factory is.

With the team.

Mr. Twister couldn't see the team. "Fine, then. I won't deny you children have power. But playing hide-and seek with you will not help me achieve me objectives. So stay concealed. If you confront me again I will show no mercy." said Mr. Twister. As he was about to leave he got hit by a laser knocking him back. "Who is it this time?" Mr. Twister then noticed Scott, Jean, Kitty and Logan. "If that was you that blast me. Don't do it again or else."

"Make us!" said Logan as he brought out his claws.

"If that's what you wish." Mr. Twister sent a gust of wind at them. They dodged the twister and Scott fired beam at Mr. Twister. The beam hit one of Mr. Twister's feet. This damaged the jets enough that Mr. Twister had to land. The landing was a little ruff but not that bad. Logan started to charge towards Mr. Twister. Mr. Twister was about to counter attack but he found himself sinking into the ground. he stopped once it got to his waist. "How is this happing." Logan swung his arms and cut off the mechanical arms of Mr. Twister. Jean then used her power to pull off the head.

Miss Martian, Kid Flash, Robin, Aqualad, Superboy, Nightcrawler and Rogue saw this.

"Wow are those people?" asked Kid Flash

"I like to know that as well." said Robin

"It's Scott, Jean, Kitty, and Logan." said Nightcrawler

"You know them?" asked Aqualad

"Yeah! They friends of ours." said Rogue

Nightcrawler teleported in front of Kitty. "Hello!" said Nightcrawler

Kitty let out a small yell in surprise. "Kurt don't do that. Wait. Kurt!" said Kitty just realizing they found him.

"Elf, is the kid with you?" asked Logan

"Yeah. She is over there with some new friends."

"Well that was fast." said Kitty

The rest went over to the others where Mr. Twister was at. That is when the robot opened up. A man in a green suit fell out. "Foul. I call foul." said the man

That was when Megan used her powers to pick up a bit of the earth and sent to towards the man. "M'gann, no!" said Aqualad. This crushed the man.

This shocked everyone there. "Don't know how things are done on Mars, but on Earth we don't execute our captives." said Robin

"Just trust me." said Megan

"Trust you. You just drop a rock on the guy." said Rogue

"This will explain why I couldn't read his mind."

"So you killed him because you can't read his mind?" asked Jean

"Just look." Megan lifted up the rock up and showed a smashed robot. The rest could see that he was at robot. "See!"

Kid Flash walked up there and picked up one of the robot eyes. "Cool. Souvenir." said Kid Flash

"You still shouldn't have done that. What if that was a real person?" asked Jean

"What do you mean by that?" asked Megan

"There are some people that can't have there mind read."

"Wait! Really?"

"Yeah! There are two I know of that can't because they were helmets that are made so there minds can't be read. So what if his suit was made so you couldn't read his mind?"

"I didn't know there was something like that."

They all went into the Bio-ship. On there way back Megan called Red Tornado and telling they are bring some new people with them. She said they were friends with Nightcrawler and Rogue. Red Tornado soon called Batman. Once they got there Wonder Woman, Manhunter and Batman were already there.

"So these are the new faces?" asked Wonder Woman as everyone in the left the Bio-ship.

"So this is where you are staying." said Kitty

"Welcome." Wonder Woman held out her hand.

"Thanks for letting come." said Scott as he shock Wonder Woman's hand.

Then Batman came. "If you don't mind tell me what you can all do." said Batman

Logan walked up to Batman. "We don't need to tell you anything." said Logan

The team could see Logan and Batman seeing they both had intense looks. "Wow! He is standing up to Batman." said Robin

"Not many people can do that." said Wally


End file.
